


Coach's Daughter

by IAmAShippingGod



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Bisexual Nishinoya Yuu, Dad!Ukai, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Multi, OC!Lily Ukai, Parent Ukai Keishin, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Protective Ukai Keishin, Soft Iwaizumi Hajime, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, YouTuber Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmAShippingGod/pseuds/IAmAShippingGod
Summary: Follow Lily as she walks you through her life as Ukai's daughter, and as a fellow student at Karasuno High!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Kudos: 1





	1. A/N

A little heads up before we start this story, this story surrounds Lily as she is the main character in my book. There will be characters brought up even if they aren't mentioned in the tags. There will also be relationships that aren't mentioned in the tags, they may not be as mentioned though which is why they aren't in the tags. There will be CharacterXOC action going on, some will not last long (due to OTP action happening throughout the story :P)  
  
Anywho, let's meet my OC, shall we?  
  


* * *

Name: Lillian "Lily" Annabeth Ukai  
  
Age: 15  
  
Birthday: November 15th  
  
Appearance: Short, wavy brown hair that stops just under her ear with blond highlights. Bright green eyes. Wears a lot of pastel colors. 5'ft (Shorter then Nishinoya :P).  
  
Siblings: None.  
  
Personality: Childish but acts responsible in certain situations. Absolute cinnamon roll, probably too innocent to be considered a teenager despite her age, but oh well.   
  
Interests: Photography, art, experiments with music every now and then.  
  
Relationship status: Single (at the moment)  
  


* * *

  
  
Hope you guys enjoy the story! I'll try to update as often as I can in between my other stories!


	2. 1: The New Girl

* * *

The first day was always the make or break of your high school years. You would either be welcomed into popularity, or you would end up sitting with the low class losers.

At least, that what everyone in middle school told her. She didn't really care about those opinions though, she had one goal for high school, and that was to make the best and most memorable moments she can for herself and others. That's how she's always been. Lily was one of those people who always tries to make the best out of a bad situation, she does what ever she can to put a smile on people's faces. She was this ball of sunshine that can brighten up any room that she walks into. She has this innocence to her that made most people comfortable around her. But it's that same innocence that made Keishin Ukai the over protective dad he was, he had considered homeschooling her for high school, but after talking with his mom, agreed that she needed the experience.   
  
Don't get him wrong, he was scared as hell to let his little petal go off to high school, but to his dismay, it's a part of growing up. And it's not like he couldn't keep tabs on her, the shop was just down the road and she's agreed to work there after school as well for working experience, so he'll get to hear about her day as soon as it ends.

Truth was, he's been like this since her mom left. He hasn't been the same since, but neither has she. He tries to shield her from the world, not wanting her to get hurt. Mean while, she tries to look towards the bright side of things. She doesn't really remember her mom, but she's never really acknowledged her as the woman who gave birth to her, just as someone who didn't really exist to her. Why acknowledge someone who never wanted to be around in the first place?  
  
And now here they were. Outside of Karusuno's gates, Lily was excited. She's been wanting to go here since she heard about her dad's time here. She was gonna make the next three years the best.  
  
"You have everything?" Keishin asked.

Lily nods, "Yep!"  
  
"Class schedule?"  
  
"Check!"  
  
"Books?"  
  
"Check!"  
  
"... Kitty cat stress toy your grandma got you for your fifthteen birthday?"  
  
She deadpans. "Dad... OF COURSE I HAVE IT!" She turns her bag to show the pastel purple, cat shaped squishy was clipped to the metal loop on the side. "I have everything!"  
  
"Uh huh," He opens up his backpack and pulls out a familiar bento box, "Including your lunch?"  
  
"... Okay, maybe not everything." She takes her bento from him and hugs him. "Thank you!"  
  
He chuckles, patting her on the head, "Okay, you better head on in before the bell rings. And be good for your teachers."  
  
She sighs, pulling away, "I always am,"  
  
"And don't forget to look into the photography club at lunch, you asked me to remind you... And make sure you text me when your on your way to the shop-"  
  
"Dad!" Lily whined, "Quit pestering me, I'm a big girl now!"  
  
He looks down at her, seeing her cheeks puffed up, like she would when she's determined. He smiles, "I know, I just wish you'd stay my little petal a little longer."  
  
She shoots him a playful glare before punching him in the arm, "I'll always be your little petal dad, shush your mouth!"  
  
 _Yep, definitely has her mother's strength._ He thinks, rubbing his arm.   
  
"You better get going, nana will put you are garden duty again if your late," Lily says, pulling away with a bright smile.  
  
"Right.. Be good!"  
  
"I always am!" 

* * *

**A Few Moments Later  
**

* * *

"I am so lost..."  
  
Classes have already started and yet she can't seem to navigate her way to her first class. It's her first day and she was going to mark herself as the girl who couldn't even follow simple directions.  
  
"I'm gonna be in trouble..."  
  
"Hey miss?"  
  
She perks up at the unfamiliar sound, she turns around and see a tall boy, around looking down at her with gray hair. He looks pretty...  
  
"Shouldn't you be in class?"  
  
 _I would be if I wasn't lost_ , She bit her tongue.  
  
"Shouldn't you mister?" She says, crossing her arms over her chest.   
  
He smiles down at her, pulling out a piece of paper, "I have an excuse from the principle to show the first years around the school."  
  
She felt her eye twitch, "There was a guide for the first years?"  
  
He nods, her gaze falls to the floor. "Your a first year, aren't you." She nods.   
  
"Yeah, and as you can tell, I'm lost. I didn't know about the guide."  
  
"That's okay," He chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck, "What's your first class, I can walk you there."  
  
Lily looks back up at him, "Are you sure? I don't want to make you later to your class."  
  
"It's fine, it's my job, plus I already have the slip." She hands him her class schedule. He looks over it, grimacing at her first class, "Oh, Mr. Harold is your first teacher, he's not one for late students." He said, making her tense up, "But I'm sure he'll make an exception! Once he hears your a first year that got lost, come on." He said, starting to walk towards the direction of her class, she quickly walks behind him. "By the way, your in the third year department."  
  
"Oh.. I guess that explains why I was lost." She giggles, "By the way, what's your name mister?"   
  
He looks back down at her, still wearing that same, comforting smile, "Oh, my name is Sugawara Koushi, but my friend's call my Suga. What's your name?"  
  
"Lily Ukai! So I'm assuming since your in the third year department, that your in your third year?"  
  
"Yep, I'm also on the volleyball team- wait, does that make you our couch Ukai's daughter?"  
  
"That would be my grandpa,"  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"But my dad was on the Karusuno team during his time here, said it the best time of his life, aside from having me of course haha."  
  
"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Lily Ukai."  
  
"You as well Sugawara Koushi."

Lily stood behind Suga shyly as he knocked on the classroom door, students turned they're heads along with they're teacher.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, she got lost on her way to class." Suga said, nudging her upfront.  
  
She waved shyly at the teacher as she was starred down, Mr. Harold sighs, "Your lucky it's the first day, other wise I'd have to write you up for being late. Thank you Sugawara, you may go to your classes now,"  
  
Suga nods, giving Lily a quick smile of encouragement before closing the door behind him, "So you must be Ukai then?" The teacher asked, she responds with a shy nod. "I'll be your homeroom teacher for the year, go take your seat next to Tsukishima."  
  
Lily looked around, her eyes landing on the open seat between a boy with dark green hair and freckles, and a boy with blond hair and glasses. She quickly moves over to take her seat, not wanting to hold up they're first class any longer.   
  
"You weren't at the tour," she turns her head to the right, seeing the blond boy was looking at her.  
  
She tucks a piece of hair behind her ear, pinching her ear lobe nervously, "I um, I didn't know about the tour," She says in a hushed tone.   
  
He looks like he was about to say something else, until Mr. Harold resumed his lecture again. Lily pulls out a notebook and a cat print pen, in case she has to write anything down. It appears the blond boy went back to watching the teacher, giving her a side glance every now and then.

* * *


End file.
